1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for joining and repairing substrates in particular to an assembly comprising a heat-recoverable article and a temperature indicator.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Many methods are known for joining, repairing and reinforcing pipes and other substrates, including methods which make use of heat-recoverable articles comprising conductive polymers, which, when powered, supply the heat needed to cause recovery of the article. Reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,286, 4,177,446, and 4,421,582 and U.K. Pat. No. 1,265,194, the disclosure of which are incorporated by reference.